


Stones and Citizens

by Ceewelsh



Category: Atlantis (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 The Earth Bull, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy she sees in the line of tributes was not one of those who drew a black stone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stones and Citizens

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this, I'm off ill and had time to spare, so this was the result. I was just thinking about Ariadne's character and how much more there is to her and this happened. Also, I am absolutely rubbish at thinking of names, hence the title.

The boy she sees in the line of tributes was not one of those who drew a black stone.

The stone he holds was drawn by Pythagoras. She knows all the names of the citizens of Atlantis. She knows her mother would tell her it brings shame to the family. Her mother would tell her that they should not be able to distinguish one citizen from another; it makes it seem as if they have equal status.  
  
So Ariadne never speaks of the fact she knows every citizen by sight and name.

Her father would never approve of how she watches the city the day after the sacrifices are sent. He would never understand how she would watch families mourn, watch friends stay silent, watch children struggle to understand. Her father calls it an honour, but she knows it is anything but.

Ariadne watches the city the night before the sacrifices are chosen. She watches those who try to escape. She hopes they make it, but her heart breaks knowing they can never return. Knowing that their friends will be told how cowardly they were, and few shall remember the good they did.

Every growl she hears of hunting lions released, disillusions her a little more, until she is faced with nothing but harsh reality.

Her mother and father do not care about the citizens. They do not have to feel the fear of grasping a stone and knowing it decides your fate. Never have they had to wonder if a loved one would have survived if they had just chosen the stone to the left. Her father watches their people chose a stone one after the other and has the audacity to hurry them when they freeze with fear. He calls it a duty. He does not know the meaning of the word. He speaks of pride, though he knows not how to be proud of others, only how pride fills him.

Yet somehow it is worse to see her mother stay silent. Her silent approval stops any who should choose to protest.

Ariadne does not share the enjoyment of her family when the stones are chosen. She stands there only to see who she must pray to the gods for. Her mother waits with anticipation for each black stone to surface. Her father counts down the white stones remaining. Each just waiting to see the new sacrafices which will please Poseidon. Neither entertains the possibility of one slaying the Minotaur. Yet that is all that Ariadne prays for. Each year is a disappointment.

This year, something is different. There is a boy stood in line between Hercules and Pythagoras. She recalls seeing him in passing the previous day, but she has not seen him before that. He chose the wrong time to enter Atlantis. Ariadne feels nothing but relief when the newcomer draws a white stone. None so new to Atlantis should be forced to take the burden.  
  


Each tribute is chosen. She sees the new boy leave with Pythagoras and Hercules, and her heart breaks for them. She does not know how Hercules shall continue without Pythagoras. For all that they argue, and most of the time she sees them, they are doing just that, they have a strong kinship. Hercules was as much a father to Pythagoras as Pythagoras was his son. Ariadne wonders who this boy is, and how he fits into their lives. She wonders if he would be enough to keep Hercules from losing himself when Pythagoras is gone. She doubts it, but she hopes nonetheless.

Every year, while the sacrafices have their last night with their friends and families, her family feast. Ariadne tries not to let it bother her and yet each year she finds herself with little appetite. This year, knowing that sweet young Pythagoras is among the chosen, she cannot even watch her family feast. The crunch of the food and the slosh of the wine cannot silence the cries she hears in her mind.  
Her father pretends it saddens them all, but she knows the truth. She knows that her parents do not care for the citizens of Atlantis. The citizens work hard each day to continue their lives in peace, while her family dines without worry as to whether there is food enough. It is her family the gods wish to punish, and her parents who bring shame.  
It is not the first time her mother has hit her for speaking the truth, and Ariadne knows it shall not be the last. Many assume her father would be the one by whom she is reprimanded, yet her father dares not move against her mothers wishes. Ariadne has long since given up on the hope of being comforted by her father. She knows it shall never come.

  
She first notices it is he, when he moves forward to place the stone in the bowl. They both know it is not his stone, but neither say a word. She has seen this a few times, a mother taking the place of her son, a father taking the place of his daughter. Those instances are few and far between, and she has never seen someone take a place so readily after so little time. It is a surprise to see the boy in the place of Pythagoras, though she supposes it should not be. Pythagoras inspires others though he knows it not. She sees him speak of such inconsequential things such as triangles with such passion. She envies his passion. She envies his ability to speak out about the things he cares about despite the fact that no-one wants to hear it. She envies his passion and wishes it was her own.  
She envies this new boy. She envies his bravery, and his willingness to sacrifice himself for another. She envies his ability to do something to make a difference. She knows it is what she should do.

As her father speaks of honour, Ariadne knows there must be something done. And she must be the one to do it. As she passes her thread to this boy, the boy with the strange name of Jason, she hopes he is right. If the Oracle has said it, so it must be, or so she hopes.

To save them all, she hopes.


End file.
